Nina a secret agent?
by ILoveLouisTomlinson
Summary: after Nina left Anubis house. will she come back as a new person? Nina/Eddie. neddie. summery sucks I know.
1. coming to Anubis

Nina POV

Hi my name is Nina Martian and I'm a secret agent. It all started when everyone ignored me but Eddie. In fact, Eddie came with me to America. My gran died last month and I was put in secret agent program. So my job is to help people. I'm manly the 2nd captain. I get all the super awesome gadgets. I get the keys to my own motorcycle. Where does Eddie come in the picture? Well he my partner and boyfriend. That's right boyfriend, he was there when no one was. He helped me when gran died. But now we have to be undercover at Anubis to get detail about new enemy plans. We are in the plane right now. Eddie grabs my hand and I smiled. When we got off our limo was here. I was wearing black skinny's with hole on the right knee, a blue tank top with a black leather jacket, blue heels with white skull and little detail bones. Eddie wore black jeans, black shirt, black wrist band and black high tops.

N: going all black, huh?

E: going all gothic.

We went right in and we stopped 6 feet away from Anubis. I had to WALK in heels. I complained the whole way. When we walk in Eddie said something.

E: it your fault, babe.

N: whatever.

He smirks. I rolled my eyes. We walk in to talk to Trudy. Eddie and held hands all the way though. Instead we walk in when everyone eating dinner.

A: Nina is that you?

N: does anyone know where Trudy is.

F: yea kitchen.

E: thanks, common babe.

N: coming.

We walk in the kitchen when I heard…


	2. who are you?

Amber said OMG EDDIEAND NINA ARE DATING! Me and Eddie laughed. I went in the kitchen and talk to Trudy.

N: hey Trudy where are me and Eddie sleeping.

T: you two are sleeping in the attic, so no funny business, alright?

N: yes Trudy. Come on Eddie, and Eddie?

E: yea.

N: my feet still hurts.

We went out and Patricia slapped me.

P: you stole my boyfriend!

I wanted to punch her, but Eddie grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

N: dam it Eddie, let go so I can show her my moves, you no what I mean. She a bitch, whore, asshole, slut.

Everyone was shocked at the words I'm using. I gave up and stop struggling. We went in the attic. I set in hidden cameras every where.

N: you know I hate it here.

E: I know but the quicker we get done the faster were out.

N: I know… but still.

E: let go down.

N: fine but I am out of these heels.

I got my pink converse that said "I'll love you" left foot. My right foot said "forever ".

I walk in the hallway.

N: you know if they piss me…

E: then you can kick them. Remember Tuesday we are going to dinner with the enemy to spy.

N: got it and…

I saw people in black suits.

N: hello. Nice to see you.

Men in black: Nina it's so nice to see you so how your gran, that right she dead. Why did you leave Britain so early? To take care of your gran.

N: shut up.

I felt so weak, Eddie was about to hit the guy but some grab Eddie and held on to him.

Men in black: so come on Saturday to a ball, information will be good. See you there.

He hit me in the stomach and left. Eddie came next to me.

E: hey are you okay?

N: no, I'm scared. How did they know about my gran… Eddie?

E: I don't know.

He just held me, as I cried.


	3. Author note

**author note,**

**hey, sorry it's been a while. but i need to catch up on school, because i am not going to summer school. but yea, i'll post some tomorrow or make new fanfiction but still continue with this one. but i need a OC's just 2 girls and 1 boy.**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Enemies****:**

**Friends:**

**Talent: **

**Height:**

**crush or boy/girlfriend:  
**

**i need a question for viewers:**

**DO you like One Direction?**

** yes or no.**

** ~I love laim Payne!**


	4. Author note but with the OC's

**I would love to thank: houseofanubis writer and HazzasGirl and nice story. thanks for getting some new characters. **

**Name:Melanie Tillton**

Personality: Tomboy,likes sports, nice, average B student,

Enemies:Joy, Amber, Fabian

Friends:Nina,Eddie,

Talent:Gold medals for sports

Height: taller than Nina but shorter than Eddie

crush or boy/girlfriend: Eddie

Some other stuff:parents died, only has sister, brown hair, doesn't like to dress up, opposite of Amber, Never wears make-up,can punch and kick hard

**2nd girl is **

**Name: Alexis Matthews**

Personality: She's nice and sweet but can kick butt. She hates people who push here around and use her. She loves music and loves to "kill" who she needs too. She is a brunette. Has blue eyes.

Enemies:Eddie

Friends: Best friends with Nina

Talent: She is a 3rd degree black belt. She can feel the vibrations in the ground to know where someone is going to attack from.

Height: 5' 6''

crush or boy/girlfriend: Likes Jerome

**the 1 guy is **

**Name:Blake " B" De Sosa**

Personality:Goth,Fun,Loud,entergnic,Cutter

Enemies:Joy,Fabian,Patricia,Victor,Rufus

Friends:Nina,Eddie,Cristiana,Jerom,Alfie

Talent:Gutar,singer,songwriter

Height:6'2

crush or boy/girlfriend:** Alexis**

**thanks for the ****characters** once again. i would post soon. today my older bro 18th birthday.


	5. new people

It's Tuesday morning,

Nina POV

I wake up still drench in tears I couldn't stop thinking about what happen. We called in back-up for me and Eddie their names are Melanie, Alexis, and Blake. I went downstairs and everyone look at me. They all had scared look on their faces. I look around and saw the men in black. Eddie came behind me, they handed me the invitation to the ball.

N: thank-you.

My voice was shaking but yet brave. They left in single file lines. Just then the door knocked.

N: hello Melanie, Alexis, and Blake.

All three: hello

T: oh hello deaires. Your rooms are ready.

Trudy knew what I and Eddie are and she understand why I'm scared and I need her and Eddie. They can only know. Soon I heard amber scream. I ran to her. I stop immediately. I couldn't help. I was here and her make-up again. I look at the invitation.

It says:

Dear Nina,

You've been invited to the Ryan Stephen ball. You may take 4 people for you guest. Please ware a ball dress. Do you attend?

From

SOMEONE

Wow, beautiful hand writing. They saw my inventation.

A: why are you going to the ball?

N: none of your business.

F: you don't need to be rude.

N: why sre you invading my space, and reading my stuff.

F: what have we done to you.

N: ARE YOU FUCKING RE…

Alexis steps in.

AL: retarded. You have no idea what nina been though. Seeing her gran die by vain.

Then Melanie steps in.

M: she works hard to take care of herself. You sick people.

Eddie put his arm around me. Everyone froze. Joy steped out.

J: you are…


	6. DRESSES

Jo: you are such a liar.

N: then go to hell.

E: Wow no wonder she left.

N: let's go I need a dress.

Am: so do I.

N: wait, why.

Am: are you bringing us to the ball.

N: HELL no! I'm taking Alexis, Meredith, and Blake. My date is Eddie. Duh!

I walked upstairs and saw Mara on the top step.

Ma: I'm so sorry about your Gran.

N: its okay… can I trust you to keep a secret.

Ma: sure, I won't tell anyone.

N: promise.

Ma: promise.

N: let me tell Eddie and Alexis, Meredith and Blake.

Ma: alright.

I went to the attic and saw them there.

N: I need to tell Mara about our secret.

E: too dangerous.

N: please I need someone else to understand and I need someon to talk to.

E: then talk to me.

N: I can't I need Mara, please.

E: fine, but if our cover blown, it's on you.

N: thank you soo much.

I ran to find Mara in her bed room, everyone there.

N: I need to talk to Mara.

Ma: coming.

We walk right out. We went to the attic and told her every thing I started to cry and wish to end but I can't give up. We started to cry. She gave me a hug.

N: swear you won't tell anyone. Please.

Ma: I won't tell anyone cross my heart and swear to god I won't tell anyone.

N: I just need someone to talk to.

Ma: now you have me and Trudy.

N: thanks, your going to the ball with me.

Ma: how are going to get me in.

N: I have ways. I need your opinion on the dresses.

Ma: alright, let go on Thursday alright.

N: Thursday it is.

We smiled and giggled. We walk down stairs and everyone look up and saw me and Mara giggling about different punches and my stories about living with Eddie.

Ma: that can't be true.

N: but it is. He is so hard to live with, why don't you sit next to us. We have more stories.

Ma: alright.

N: plus let give you a new look. Trust me you will look comfy but stylish.

Ma: deal, let's go.

All day we just laughed and hanged out. Soon men in black came.

N: what's with you guys can't you leave me alone.

Men in black: just one more invention for the girl you invited.

N: thanks.

I walked in with another invention for Mara.

N: here Mara, for you.

Ma: thanks.

_**Thursday**_

We signed out and headed to the mall and got 4 dresses. I got dark blue with glitter on the bottom, purple with a glitter strap on the waist, long black dress with silky strap in the waist and no straps, and plain yellow dress. Mara had light blue dress with ruffles on the bottom, orange dress had sparkles on the top and the sleeves, a pink dress that was just plain, and then the lime green had sparkles on the strap around the dress and thin strap around the neck. Mara said that the black dress was the one. I said that the lime green was the one too. We got the heels and the purse.

N: wait Mara, I need to pick your of it's for this week to see if you like my style.

Ma: alright.

We went to different stores and we go 5 pairs of black and dark blue skinny's, 4 pairs of black heels, 1 pair of pink converse, 9 top for the pants, then 10 tank tops.

N: and we are done.

Ma: wow, let's go it's almost supper.

N: alright, on Saturday noon we'll get our hair, and nails done first.

Ma: then we'll put on our dresses on at 6:00, and then do the make-up.

We walked into Anubis and everyone stops and looks at us.

N: I need Eddie help.

E: coming.

He came and looks shocked.

E: oh boy. A lot of clothes Nins

N: and there for Mara.

Ma: new looks tomorrow.

N: come to my room early in the morning and get straight iron (I don't know how to say It.) and come to my room.

Ma: what about the clothes.

N: Eddie carrying them to my room.

E: What.

N: ehh, you dealt with worse.

E: true.

He grabs them and went to my room.


	7. ball

**sorry i haven't posted in a long time. it's because i had been kinda busy and this week i have to go to Cali. so i'll try to post as soon as i can.**

it had been 2 days and everyone was shock by mara outfit and we both became best friend and the ball was coming soon so i had to get my stuff layed out and get my gear for the ball. my job was to get information and keep the people safe from fred. he may not look evil but he is he kinda weird. but he wants to rule england then the united states. so now i have to seek new info. every day. this morning i got up and went downstairs and got me some eggs and orange jucie. i woke up mara and we both had our eggs and got our nails painted and hair styled and then we got on our dresses and shoes. ( outfit_for_ball/set?id=55008094) then it turn to 5:30. we look at the other girls,(Melanie outfit, melanie_ball_dress/set?id=55073115, alexis outfit, alexis_ball_dress/set?id=55073473, and a normal suit for blake, and so is eddies) the girls walked down the stairs and i was first and then mara soon came melanie and alexis. melanie was complaing about her dress and we told he to be quiet. she shuts up mumbleing.

"be careful sweeties" turdy told us, we just nodded and we headed out. the limo was there surrounded by men. i nodded and they let us in. we drove there making a plan. once we got there, camera was everywhere and we hurried in but alaxis was walking slowly.

"we'll have our fame another day alexis" i wispered in her ear and she nodded and we walked in together. we danced and i got some new info about his plans and it was to get a panting that had a botton some where but that all i got. after the party we came home. we headed to bed and i woke up by Melanie saying that the head quarter was here in the buliding. "shit" i said. we rushed down stairs and got in position and told him all i got. no one got new info but me. i was kinda proud but dissapointed then i didn't see eddie wasn't down here. "where eddie" i went in our room and found no one, i look all oveer but patricia room and saw them kissing.

"wow eddie, your off the mission, pack your bags and leave" i said and they kinda got spookes. eddie was looking with forgiving eyes. i shook my head.

"you can't make him leave" patricia said i look at her.

"accucly i can make him leave" i said. eddie was gone by now. i went to my room and sat their as tears form in my eyes and saw mara coming over to me.

"whats wrong" she asked. i look over her, and cried. then we hear a scream and i rushed down with mara by my side. ove the 2 days i trained mara how to use the wepons. we came downstairs and saw alexis an the floor and she had blood on her. i rushed by her side and looked over my shoulder and saw evil fred laughing. i grabed my favorite gun and pionted at him and son i saw eddie by the door and he also has a gun by him. i look over and saw the anubis kids scared.


	8. near the end

**Hey guys i know i haven't posted anything for long- long time. but when school starts (in 2 weeks). i'll probably write more. and i think Cher Lloyd is really pretty and her voice is amazing. **

"stay calm" i tell them and they nodded. i turn back with him gone but Eddie still here.

"why are you here, your off the mission remember idiot, you have to be at the airport to ship your ass off here." i yelled. he looks at me and trying to say something but Melanie pulled me back. i look at alexis and she look like she been stabbed. luckily i was training how to heal wounds. i went to the kitchen and grab the first aid kit and i grabbed the peroxide and put it an her wound she started to scream like your in a horror movie. Melanie tried to calm her. once i was with the peroxide done i stitch it up. i carried her over to the couch and let her rest.

"what the hell just happened" joy screamed in my face.

"nothing, alright" i said.

"that didn't look like nothing at all, so are you going to tell us" amber screamed.

"all i have to say is get out of the way" i said simply.

"No, tell us why we need to get out of the way" joy said getting up in my face, literally. i look in her eyes.

"Get out of my face" i said. she lowered her self.

"do want to killed, or even tortured" i said. "how do think my gran died, huh she died for protecting me and no it's my job to protect people." they look at me weirdly. it like i was speaking gibberish.

"so what are you" fabian asked.

"i can't tell you, and today WILL be my last day here and no one will stop me" i said. i turned around and grabbed my keys.


	9. so close

**Hey guys, I just been lazy for these few day. **

Nina POV

I had ran out of the room and to my car. The Anubis kids ran out side to stop me, but no luck I had started to drive. I was scared but i shall not show my fears. I was doing this for my gran and my parents.

**_*Flashback*_  
**

**__**"Hey gran, i'm home and Eddie's here" I yelled. I heard nothing but a soft scream. i had raced up the stairs and stopped bye the doorway. I look and saw people stabbing and shooting her. I saw blood coming out of gran. I tried to help her but I wasn't fast. I look at the people who killed my only family left. They had jumped out of the window. I look at Eddie and he look at me. I had dropped to my knees and cried as my gran laid their dead. I had swore i will get my revenge.

**_*Flashback ends*  
_**I wasn't going to give up on who killed my parents and gran. I had always kept my secrets. I arrived at a spooky warehouse and saw men surrounding it. i got out of the car and kept a gun with me. I knew i was gonna die or live. i went next to the men and we look at each other then he turned back, only for a second then he relised i was there and i had hit him over the head. i smiled and went inside the building. i hear the bell started to ring and the power went down except the for a single red light.

"they saw me, shit" i muttered to my self. then i hear feet stomping the wood floor. i hurried and and lifted my self to a little air vent. i had stayed their and saw the men running past the vent. once i heard no men coming i came down and started to run to the main part- the lab.


	10. New mystery

**HEYYYY, yea sorry i haven't posted in like forever but i have been pack with homework. then i had soccer practice after, but now i have time and all. p.s I GOT AN I PHONE 4! yess! so sorry I've been busy, over the summer i was just lazy and i didn't feel like going on the computer.**

Nina POV:

as soon as i went to the lab i had saw the person who had killed gran. i stepped oh so carefully and I stepped into one of his traps. "great" i muttered to myself. then i heard his laugh. he kept doing the laugh over and over again. "DUDE I get it your evil now stop, please for the sake of the people who work here" i yelled His laugh stopped and he looks at me.

"oh it's you. so where your side kick?" he asked. i look at him and said "do you want a recap of what happen" he looked at his watch, "I got time" he look back. "okay well let me put this, he cheated and now my housemates are mad at me because of your men, i was bullied by them, so i'm here alone but we all know i could kick your butt." I looked at him and I started laugh. "well would you like to get revenge.?" he asked i shrugged. "sure this sound fun anyway." he let me go and i head over to his technology. "oh pretty" i said. it was a pink laser that had 3 buttons: freezer, normal laser, ice cream. "can i have this one" i asked. he nodded.

"NINA" i looked over and saw Eddie coming. "What do you want" i asked very impatiently. i pointed the laser at him so he could talk faster. "what are you doing working with him he killed your grandmother" Eddie stated. "he helping me get revenge on people. ok so STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled. I heard more foot steps. i saw the Anubis gang with him. "prefect, i walk over to them and had the freezer ray on them. i froze their feet so they cant move. i moved over to . "you are so stupid." i froze him and jumped of the balcony and landed on my feet. eddie smiled "i knew you were good" i went to the machine and turned it all off.

"k, so i leave today and head to Germany for the week and back to Anubis, get Mara and head out that day" i said to them and they nodded. i went to get all my weapons then on saw a key with my parents names on it. "k, got one clue but the question is where does this key fit" i said to myself. "what did you say" Amber asked. "None of your bees wax." i said all preppy. i hid the key in my pants. i grab my key and my car was their.

www . google imgres?q=sweet+cars&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=gXYXuPfehOzk_M:&imgrefurl= mad%2Bcars&docid=eObkHCj02dts1M&imgurl= . &w=600&h=396&ei=joiyUJKzKoPTyAHAiIAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=6&vpy=196&dur=3029&hovh=182&hovw=277&tx=224&ty=64&sig=104300143303567360056&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=247&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:114

Mara went in and we left.


End file.
